Blood Drop
|map = BloodDropMM8 map.png }}Blood Drop is a village in Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer. It is located in the Dagger Wound Islands region, and is the game's starting town. Background Blood Drop was a small village of lizardmen that traded tobersk fruit with outsiders, including the merchants of Alvar. Dadeross' caravan visited the island, but the trade talks were cut short when a volcano rose from the the sea, causing a wave that washed away all bridges connecting the islands to each other and the mainland. Seeing an opportunity, the Regnan pirates attacked the village. Chief Onefang wanted the Hero of Jadame to reach the smaller islands and rescue the villagers stranded there. He also wanted the hero to inform the Merchant Guild about the Regnan attack, and hoped that they would send help. When the Regnan pirates were driven back, he remarked that the village would likely never be the same, and he was unsure whether they would rebuild the village or move somewhere else. "I know you have done great things for us, but not everything can be fixed once broken." Buildings # Clan Leader's Hall: Town hall. # Herbal Elixirs: Alchemist shop. # The Grog and Grub: Tavern. # Cures and Curses: Elemental guild. # The Some Place Safe: Bank. # Fearsome Fetishes: Magic shop. # True Mettle: Weapon shop. # Mystic Medicine: Healing temple. # The Tannery: Armor shop. # Rites of Passage: Training grounds. # The Adventurer's Inn: Hireling building. # Teleporter to the abandoned temple. # Teleporter to the southwestern part of the island. # Wells. Effect varies. Characters * Brekish Onefang: Quest giver for the Bring Brekish Onefang's portal crystal to Fredrick Talimere quest. Found in the Clan Leader's Hall (point 1). * Dadeross: Quest giver for the Deliver Dadeross' Letter quest. Also found in the Clan Leader's Hall. * Shelvin: Alchemist. Found at Herbal Elixirs (point 2). * Tubrict: Innkeeper. Found at The Grog and Grub (point 3). * Yeshin: Scribe. Found at Cures and Curses (point 4). * Ish: Banker. Found at The Some Place Safe (point 5). * Zith: Magician. Found at Fearsome Fetishes (point 6). * Kervin: Blacksmith. Found at True Mettle (point 7). * Pish: Healer. Found at Mystic Medicine (point 8). * Lishnak: Armorsmith. Found at The Tannery (point 9). * Nishton: Instructor. Found at Rites of Passage (point 10). * Fredrick Talimere: Quest character and hireling. Found in his home (point 15). * Hiss: Quest giver for the Bring the Idol of the Snake quest. Found in his home (point 16). * Rohtnax: Quest giver for the Find Isthric the Tongue quest. Found at his home (point 17). * Aislen: Quest giver for the Deliver Cure Disease Scrolls quest. Found in her home (point 18). * Pascella Tisk: Quest giver for the Find the Prophecies of the Snake for Pascella Tisk quest. Found at her home (point 19). * Ostrin Grivic: Expert Earth Magic trainer. Found in his home (point 20). * Ush the Many Tailed: Grandmaster Regeneration trainer. Found in his home (point 21). * Reshie: Expert Air Magic trainer. Found in his home (point 22). * Thadin: Expert Leather Armor trainer. Found in his home (point 23). * Long-Tail: Trader who sells tobersk fruit and buys tobersk brandy. Found at his home (point 24). * Yarrow: Grandmaster Spear trainer. Also found at Long-Tail's home. * S'ton: minor character. Found at the starting point (point 25). Quests * Bring Brekish Onefang's portal crystal to Fredrick Talimere: Brekish Onefang wants the party to deliver a portal stone to Fredrick Talimere, hoping that he can make the islands' portals function again. * Deliver Dadeross' Letter: Dadeross wants the party to deliver news about the cataclysm to Elgar Fellmoon in Ravenshore. * Deliver Cure Disease Scrolls: Aislen wants the party to delivers six scrolls of cure disease to the villagers on the outer islands. * Bring the Idol of the Snake: Hiss wants the party to retrieve the Idol of the Snake from the abandoned temple. * Find Isthric the Tongue: Rohtnax wants the party to find his brother Isthric, who is trapped on one of the outlying islands. * Find the Prophecies of the Snake for Pascella Tisk: Pascella wants the party to find the Prophecies of the Snake in the abandoned temple. Category:Might and Magic VIII towns